Super Mario Odyssey's Anniversary Special: Jump Up, Super Star
by breath20k
Summary: Happy anniversary, Super Mario Odyssey! That's right, it has been a year since the game came out and so, here's a special Jump Up, Super Star performance just for you!


**It has been a year since Super Mario Odyssey came out and so, we have a special story just for you to honor this occasion. Enjoy!  
**

It's a beautiful night at the New Donk City Festival in the Metro Kingdom where Pauline is ready to perform her song Jump Up, Super Star when suddenly, she has an idea. She smiled to the crowd and said, "Ladies and gentlemen! Before we begin, I have a special announcement. It has been a year since I performed this song and tonight, I'm going to do a very special performance with my best friends. So, can we have Mario and Cappy on stage please?"

Mario and Cappy agreed as they came on stage next to Pauline. She smiled at them and said, "Would you like to sing with me in honor of the game's first anniversary?"

"It would be my pleasure!" Mario replied with a thumbs up.

"I'm in, too!" Cappy added.

Pauline agreed with them and said, "Alright then, let's do this! Hit it!"

With the words shouted, the band started to play their song as Pauline gave a second mic to Mario and a third one to Cappy.

They smiled at each other as they started to sing.

Pauline:  
 _Here we go, off the rails  
Don't you know it's time to raise our sails  
It's freedom like you never knew_

Mario:  
 _Don't need bags, or a pass  
Say the word I'll be there in a flash  
You could say my hat is off to you_

Cappy:  
 _Oh we can zoom  
All the way to the moon  
From this great wide wacky world  
Jump with me, grab coins with me  
Oh yeah!_

All:  
 _It's time to jump up in the air (Jump up in the air)  
Jump up, don't be scared (Jump up, don't be scared)  
Jump up and your cares will soar away  
And if the dark clouds start to swirl (Dark clouds start to swirl)  
Don't fear, don't shed a tear, 'cause  
I'll be your 1UP girl_

 _So let's all jump up super high (Jump up super high)  
High up in the sky (High up in the sky)  
There's no power-up like dancing  
You know that you're my superstar (You're my superstar)  
No one else can take me this far  
I'm flipping the switch  
Get ready for this  
Oh, let's do the odyssey_

Pauline:  
 _Odyssey, ya see. Odyssey, ya see_

Mario:  
 _Odyssey, ya see. Odyssey, ya see_

Cappy:  
 _Odyssey, ya see. Odyssey, ya see._

All _:  
Odyssey, ya see. Odyssey, Odyssey_

As the band continued to play their song, the crowd loved their performance. Mario took the mic as they begin the second half of the song.

Mario:  
 _Spin the wheel, take a chance  
Every journey starts a new romance  
A new world's calling out to you_

Pauline:  
 _Take a turn, off the path  
Find a new addition to the cast  
You know that any captain needs a crew_

Cappy:  
 _Take it in stride  
As you move side to side  
They're just different points of view  
Jump with me, grab coins with me  
Oh yeah!_

All:  
 _Come on and jump up in the air (Jump up in the air)  
Jump without a care (Jump without a care)  
Jump up 'cause you know that I'll be there  
And if you find you're short on joy (Find you're short on joy)  
Don't fret, just don't forget that  
You're still our 1UP boy_

 _So go on straighten up your cap (Straighten up your cap)  
Let your toes begin to tap (Toes begin to tap)  
This rhythm is a power 'shroom  
Don't forget you're the superstar (You're the superstar)  
No one else can make it this far  
Put a comb through that 'stache  
Now you've got panache  
Oh, let's do the odyssey!_

As the band continues to play, everyone is having a great time as they prepare to finish their song.

All:  
 _It's time to jump up in the air (Jump up in the air)  
Jump up, don't be scared (Jump up, don't be scared)  
Jump up and your cares will soar away  
And if the dark clouds start to swirl (Dark clouds start to swirl)  
Don't fear, don't shed a tear, 'cause  
I'll be your 1UP girl _

_Now listen all you boys and girls (All you boys and girls)  
All around the world (All around the world)  
Don't be afraid to get up and move  
You know that we're all superstars (We're all superstars)  
We're the ones who made it this far  
Put a smile on that face  
There's no time to waste  
So, let's do the odyssey_

When the song was finished, the crowd erupted in big cheers as fireworks begin to go off all across the city. Pauline, Mario and Cappy smiled at each other and said at the same time: " _ **HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!**_ "

And so, the trio enjoyed a great night as the festival continued on.


End file.
